En lo profundo del bosque
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Una muchacha desconocida llega a Howarts en mitad de un partido de Quidditch. Posteriormente ella entra como estudiante de sexto junto con nuestros muchachos, todo el mundo se pregunta quién es ella y que esconde bajo aquella fría y sombría mirada...
1. Su llegada, ¿cómo afectará a los acontec

Bueno tengo que anunciar que es la primera que hago un fic de este tipo y no sé muy bien cómo va a quedar xDD, pero bueno no lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

Eso sí necesitaré de su ayuda por si escribo algo mal ^^, va siendo hora de decir de que tratará el fic ^^

**Summari:** **Una muchacha desconocida llega a Howarts en mitad de un partido de Quidditch. Posteriormente ella entra como estudiante de sexto junto con nuestros muchachos, todo el mundo se pregunta quién es ella y que esconde bajo aquella fría y sombría mirada. Nuestro trío dorado y compañía estarán atentos a todo lo que puedan descubrir al igual que un frío profesor.**

Ese es mi summari penoso losé pero es algo que se me ocurrió en clase xDD, aviso de antemano que habrá varias parejas en algunas de ella la muchacha desconocida por ahora estará de por medio asique… espero que no me matéis xD.

**Parejas:** Por ahora lo dejaré en incógnita xDDD, a ver si alguien adivina con este primer chapter quienes la principal; se aceptan sugerencias sobre parejas tanto chicoXchica como chicoXchico (lo siento el yuri no me gusta -.-)

**Notas:** Este fic está basando después del 5º libro, contendrá spoilers de los dos restantes pero será por encima, habrá varias cosas que cambiaran puede que para bien o para mal, ya se verá según avance el fic ^^.

**Declaimer:**** Los personajes que salgan en esta trama no son míos todos pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción de la protagonista, el espíritu, el animago (también es importante xD) y demás personas que aparecerán más adelante que ya iré nombrando según valla el fic. No hago esto para fines económicos simplemente para divertirme y dejar libre a mi imaginación y que todos aquellos que lean también disfruten ^^**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

**EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE.**

CAPÍTULO1: Su llegada, ¿cómo afectará a los acontecimientos?

Sabía perfectamente como había llegado allí, de donde y sobretodo quién era; aquel lugar también lo recordaba pero la última vez que las vio eran unas ruinas que olían a muerte. Apareció sin previo aviso en medio de un partido de quidditch, salió de una brecha que se hizo en medio de la nada para posteriormente comenzar a caer al suelo a la par que los jugadores intentaban esquivarla y las locas blugers (N.A.: Se escribe así?) surcaban el lugar pasando por su lado a gran velocidad.

Al ver el suelo tan cerca comenzó a asustarse por lo que puso sus manos delante de su rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Lo que le sorprendió fue el no haberse desplomado en el suelo, al contrarío sintió como una fuerte mano se aferraba a uno de sus tobillos sosteniéndola aun a varios metros del suelo, por lo que abriendo sus ojos giró su rostro para ver a su salvador, cosa que no consiguió a causa de que el Sol entorpecía su trabajo cegándola completamente obligándose a girar nuevamente su rostro cerrando y abriendo sus ojos.

Frotó los mismos, una vez estuvo el dolor menguando abrió con más tranquilidad sus orbes mirando otra vez al césped de aquel estadio pero no se encontró con el verde sino que sus ojos captaron dos pares de ojos curiosos quienes la sonrieron y tomando cada uno una de sus manos la comenzaron a elevar a la par que la mano que había aprisionado su tobillo desaparecía. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba subida a una escoba que ya estaba ocupada, esa persona giró su rostro para mirarla con sus ojos esmeraldas, pero ella no se fijó en ellos ni en su sonrisa sino que sus ojos se fijaron en su frente, las palabras no salían de su boca, simplemente quedó hipnotizada observando aquella cicatriz.

Un fuerte pitido sonó mientras que la señora Hooch aparecía delante de ellos sobre su escoba mirando extrañada a la desconocida, quién al verla le sostuvo la mirada tranquilamente. Pocos segundos después tanto los jugadores de Gryffindor y Hufelduff descendieron hasta el campo a la par que el silencio cometido a causa de la llegada de la chica se disipó creando un mar de murmullos por todo el lugar, tanto de alumnos como de profesores haciendo que de inmediato bajaran de las tribunas en las que se encontraban para ir directamente a donde estaba el conflicto de aquello.

Una vez en el suelo, la chica suspiró aliviada a la par que abría los dos primeros botones de su túnica dejando salir de la misma un pequeño y extraño animal de pelaje negro el cual se acomodó en su cabeza quedándose allí tranquilamente e ignorando todo lo de su alrededor.

La gente ya comenzó a fijarse mejor en la muchacha una vez estuvo con los pies en el suelo, la cual llevaba un curioso y extraño aspecto; ella era castaña de cabello y blanca de piel, una de sus cejas portaba una extraña y hermosa pluma de colores rosados al igual que en su cabello acompañado de varias bolitas adornadas en algún que otro mechón. En su mejilla izquierda poseía un tatuaje del mismo color que la pluma y reflejos blancos. Tapado por su cabello sus orejas eran puntiagudas y algo más largas de lo normal pero casi no se notaba, por otra parte su vestimenta era lo que también llamaba la atención puesto que eran de estilo medieval, todo él era de un color rojo oscuro y partes negras, con bordados en sus puños y bajos del corpiño, su falda adornada con un extraño cinturón del que colgaban un sol y una luna de oro y en medio de la prenda surcaba una línea de color blanco.

En su cuello expuesto al igual que sus hombros poseía un collar también de oro adornado con un medallón en el centro del mismo adornado en sus lados con dos alas que se juntaban con las cadenas del mismo y en el final de una de ellas poseía una pequeña piedra rojiza.

Poco a poco notó como profesores y alumnos comenzaban a rodearla, por lo que por fin se pudo permitir el mirar a su alrededor observando tanto a alumnos como a profesores. Primero observó a los menores fijándose tranquilamente en ellos; captó la mirada de aquellos que la había ayudado anteriormente, los dos idénticos pelirrojos acompañado de otros dos, un chico y una muchacha. Ellos dos parecían más pequeños que los primeros aunque no por muchos años de diferencia; al lado de ellos se encontraba el moreno de la cicatriz quién sostenía en una de sus manos la escoba mientras que sus verdes ojos no dejaban de mirarla, por otra parte al lado de uno de los gemelos se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros el cual parecía algo sorprendido y quién evitaba entrar en contacto con los ojos ajenos, en sus manos tenía una banderita haciendo gala de los colores rojo y dorado; al lado del ojiverde se encontraba una castaña de cabellos alborotados y ojos color chocolate los cuales no dejaban de mirarla de tal forma que parecía que la evaluaba para saber quién era aquella extraña muchacha delante de ella y finalmente al lado de esta última otra joven de cabellos platinados quién parecía intrigada con aquella situación aunque su rostro no lo mostrase con alguna expresión aunque eso no eliminaba la curiosa mirada que poseía.

Después de aquella inspección a los alumnos giró su cuerpo para mirar a los profesores que ya se encontraban en el campo observándola sin detenimiento alguno; uno a uno comenzó a observarlos al igual que ellos sin detenerse mucho pero entonces algo en ella reacción cuando sintió la mirada de unos oscuros y profundos ojos clavados sobre ella por lo que cuando los suyos se encontraron con los ajenos algo en ella se estremeció y mientras que en aquel contacto visual no terminaba algo en la frente de la muchacha apareció durante unos escasos segundos aunque tampoco se podía vislumbrar fácilmente y algo que no pudo evitar fue levantar su mano para llevarla a la frente sin poder evitarlo apartó levemente su mirada bajándola un poco al igual que la mano, a la par que lo que apareció en su frente desaparecía aunque aquello no pasó por alto bajo aquella penetrante y oscura mirada. Rápidamente después de eso buscaba entre los profesores a una persona específicamente, al encontrarla con paso decidido y firme se acercó a la misma.

--¿Usted es Albus Dumbledore, verdad? – preguntó mirando la azulada mirada del anciano.

--No se equivoca señorita – afirmó el hombre con su típica sonrisa mirando por encima de sus gafas.

--Necesito hablar con usted… en privado – informó ella sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

--Claro, acompáñeme – dijo amablemente mientras cedía el paso a la extraña para que saliera del estadio.

--¡Pero profesor/director! – comenzaron a protestar algunos del profesorado.

--No se preocupen, no es peligrosa – sentenció el anciano para luego seguir a la muchacha la cual ya se encontraba esperando al hombre bajo las puertas del lugar.

Los acallados anteriormente y alumnos observaron el caminar de ambas personas hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión por lo que dando por aplazado el partido mandaron desalojar el lugar por lo que poco a poco y sin parar de murmurar los alumnos comenzaron a dejar el estadio dirigiéndose al colegio, mientras que los jugadores se marchaban a los vestuarios, pero la pregunta que se hacía todos era; ¿Quién era esa muchacha y que hacía allí?

Tanto la muchacha como el anciano director entraron en el despacho de éste último, como era de esperarse en Albus la ofreció un caramelo de limón a lo que ella gustosa tomó uno saboreándolo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del escritorio del hombre quién también estaba sentado en su butaca. Antes de sentarse la muchacha se desprendió de la capa que llevaba puesta doblándola para luego ponerla sobre su regazo una vez se sentó, sobre la prenda el pequeño animal que antes estaba en su cabeza dormido despertó quedándose sentado sobre la prenda mirando al anciano durante unos minutos. El lugar quedó completamente en silencio y un duelo de miradas se creó entre las dos personas mientras el animal observaba entre entretenido y divertido, pero llegó un momento en el que el pequeño se cansó de tanto silencio por lo que bajándose del regazo de su ama bufó notablemente.

--¿Por cuánto tiempo vais a seguir intentando entrar en vuestras mentes? – habló el animal ganándose la atención de las dos personas y del fénix **(N.A.: WTF? xDD)**

--¡Ah! – suspiró tranquilamente la muchacha cerrando un instante sus ojos para luego abrirlos algo molesta – Sheik…

--Valla, parece que tenemos a un animago presente, ¿Por qué no te muestra ante mí originalmente? – preguntó en un intento de ocultar su curiosidad sin dejar de mirar al animal por encima de sus gafas.

--Lo lamento pero no se me tiene permitido – contestó tranquilamente el animal cerrando sus ojitos.

--Señor… por favor, no nos desviemos del tema – pidió la muchacha mirando seriamente al llamado

--Claro, discúlpeme esto… ¿señorita?

--Shiana. Me llamo Lorient Minami – se presentó mirando los azules ojos del profesor quién la miró otra vez por encima de sus gafas a la par que su sonrisa desaparecía.

--Te escucho – dijo simplemente apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos en su barbilla.

El comedor estaba ya con todos sus alumnos sentados en sus respectivos asientos y casas, todos hablaban sin ocultar la curiosidad de saber quién era aquella extraña muchacha que se marchó con el profesor Dumbledore y de los cuales no se supo de ellos en todo el día que restaba por lo que aquella noche en la cena todos esperaban expectantes tanto alumnos como profesores la llegada del director. El mencionado llegó haciendo que todos callaran sin despegar su mirada del anciano el cual ya se encontraba delante de su atril mirando a todos su alumnos mientras que los profesores detrás de él tampoco dejaban de mirarle esperando impacientemente las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

--Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos, hoy han ocurrido cosas bastante extrañas pero ya está todo aclarado y se ha cerrado cualquier malentendido que haya podido haber – habló finalmente el hombre denotando la tranquilidad en su voz al igual que su típica sonrisa – El viento del norte nos ha traído una visita poco peculiar pero a la vez llena de esperanza, en este ya comenzado curso tendremos a un alumno nuevo entre nosotros asique… por favor señorita Lorient Yui **(N.A.: ya se sabrá porque el cambio de apellido^^)** entra por favor – informó el hombre ganándose varios murmullos por parte de los alumnos quienes callaron cuando la muchacha era llamada mientras que el director tenía alzado su brazos en dirección hacia la puerta del comedor dejando ver como la muchacha de esta mañana entraba por aquel lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencioso lugar vistiendo las ropas de Howarts aunque aun carecía de símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecería, aunque aquello pronto se desvelaría en unos momentos al ver como Albus invocó una banqueta junto con el Sobrero Seleccionador quién estaba encima del objeto llamado primeramente. El cargo del cual se encargaba a principio de curso la profesora Mcgonagal en esta ocasión sería hecho por el propio director quién tomando el sobrero con una de sus manos indicó con la libre el asiento para que la muchacha se sentara.

Una vez hecho, colocó sobre su cabeza el objeto, todos miraban expectantes lo que ocurriría por lo que el silencio que se formó comenzó a ser incomodo preguntándose todos que le estaría diciendo aquel viejo sobrero a la muchacha.

--Valla… otra Minami, hacía tiempo que alguien de tú raza no pasaba por este lugar – comentó el sombrero en la cabeza de la mencionada a lo que ella se quedó en silencio a la par que cerraba sus ojos.

--Los tiempos cambian y con ello las órdenes del ministerio sobre los nuestros – contestó la muchacha con un tono de odio en sus palabras.

--Entiendo, entonces las cosas van a cambiar muchos en estos años hasta llegar tú…

--Exacto, aunque eso se aprobó ya hace unos años atrás aunque parece que todavía se desconoce por muchas personas – cortó al sobrero hablando ella comentando aquello con un deje de tristeza – Necesito de su ayuda – dijo finalmente abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Todo el comedor seguía en silencio y expectante ante a causa de la negada contestación del sombrero aunque aquello se disolvió cuando todos se percataron de que la muchacha finalmente había abierto sus ojos con una maliciosa sonrisa por lo que aquellos que la vieron un escalofrío surcó por sus cuerpos.

--¡SLYTHERIN! – se escuchó en todo el comedor el cual todavía no salía de su silencio mientras que ella misma se quitaba el sobrero aun con aquella sonrisa y se lo entregaba a un sonriente y tranquilo Dumbledore.

Bajó los escalones y se dirigió a la mesa a la que correspondía su casa con paso tranquilo hasta que ocupó su asiento entremedias de una muchacha de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros y un muchacho de piel oscura al igual que su cabello. Una vez se sentó de entre sus ropas apareció su compañero animal el cual se sentó en su regazo mirando a su alrededor bastante curioso inspeccionando aquel lugar sin pestañear ni un instante para luego mirar a su ama la cual simplemente acarició su cabeza y posteriormente giró su rostro para observar al director el cual ya se encontraba sentado en su sitio a la par que el taburete y el sobrero habían desparecido sin hacer ruido alguno.

--Bueno mis queridos alumnos, después de estos largos minutos de decisión ya se ha acabado la incertidumbre por lo que podéis comenzar a… - dio una palmada mientras que en las mesas aparecía el banquete de aquella noche - ….cenar.

Sin dudar un solo segundo más, los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos mientras las conversaciones se hacían presentes. Lorient se sirvió con elegancia un poco de pastel de calabaza y lo dirigió a su plato para luego echarse en su copa un poco de jugo, después de servirse tomó un pedazo pequeño pero decente y lo dirigió a la boca del animal en su regazo quién lo comió gustoso emitiendo un pequeño ronroneo mientras que ella sonreía acariciando su lomo.

--Hola… - dijo una voz llamando su atención por lo que levantó su mirada – Nunca había escuchado hablar de ninguna familia con ese apellido tan lindo – comentó con voz coqueta un muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos platinados - ¡Oh!, disculpa… no me he presentado. Soy Draco Malfoy.

Ante aquella presentación Lorient solo pudo sonreír falsamente – Mi familia proviene de dinastía japonesa a lo mejor por eso no lo conoce – comentó la muchacha aun con aquella sonrisa pero elevándola un poco denotándola con un poco de superioridad.

Ante aquella contestación y esa sonrisa el rubio simplemente correspondió la sonrisa maliciosamente sin dejar de mirar a la castaña fijamente mientras que ella le sostenía la mirada sin bacilar en ningún momento mientras que un pensamiento surcaba su mente acerca de aquel rubio.

--"Al menos está en la misma casa aunque no me extraña, gracias a eso conseguiré uno de mis cometidos" – pensó apartando finalmente la mirada del rubio dejándole creer que había ganado para luego seguir con su cena y alimentando a Sheik.

_**Bueno… hasta aquí ha llegado mi primer capítulo .; a decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo y subo un fic de este tipo *emocionada* por cierto… si alguien puede ayudarme con él se lo agradecería, aun no estoy familiarizada con los hechizos y algunos nombres *se rasca la nuca sonrojada* por lo que si alguien se ofrece para vetearlo (está bien dicho?) se lo agradecería .**_

_**Por favor dejar un comentario no es mucho pedir TOT.**_


	2. Primeros acercamientos

Bueno tengo que anunciar que es la primera que hago un fic de este tipo y no sé muy bien cómo va a quedar xDD, pero bueno no lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

Eso sí necesitaré de su ayuda por si escribo algo mal ^^, va siendo hora de decir de que tratará el fic ^^

**Summari:** **Una muchacha desconocida llega a Howarts en mitad de un partido de Quidditch. Posteriormente ella entra como estudiante de sexto junto con nuestros muchachos, todo el mundo se pregunta quién es ella y que esconde bajo aquella fría y sombría mirada. Nuestro trío dorado y compañía estarán atentos a todo lo que puedan descubrir al igual que un frío profesor.**

Ese es mi summari penoso losé pero es algo que se me ocurrió en clase xDD, aviso de antemano que habrá varias parejas en algunas de ella la muchacha desconocida por ahora estará de por medio asique… espero que no me matéis xD.

**Parejas:** Por ahora lo dejaré en incógnita xDDD, a ver si alguien adivina con este primer chapter quienes la principal; se aceptan sugerencias sobre parejas tanto chicoXchica como chicoXchico (lo siento el yuri no me gusta -.-)

**Notas:** Este fic está basando después del 5º libro, contendrá spoilers de los dos restantes pero será por encima, habrá varias cosas que cambiaran puede que para bien o para mal, ya se verá según avance el fic ^^.

**Declaimer:**** Los personajes que salgan en esta trama no son míos todos pertenecen a JK Rowling, a excepción de la protagonista, el espíritu, el animago (también es importante xD) y demás personas que aparecerán más adelante que ya iré nombrando según vaya el fic. No hago esto para fines económicos simplemente para divertirme y dejar libre a mi imaginación y que todos aquellos que lean también disfruten ^^**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

ESTE CHAPTER HA SIDO EDITADO POR yatta: MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^.

########################3 ############################

**EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE.**

CAPÍTULO 2: Primeros acercamientos.

Para suerte de la muchacha solo había perdido un mes desde el inicio del curso por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban a principios de octubre y comenzaba ya a notarse como el otoño había llegado; poco a poco Lorient se aplicaba en sus estudios mientras que el resto del colegio se percataba de un pequeño pero importante detalle…

Ella siempre estaba sola con su pequeño animal por lo que su apatía provocaba que sus compañeros de casa no se sintieran a gusto con su presencia por lo que siempre iban por su cuenta ignorando a la castaña, cosa que intentaba hacer indiferente a la muchacha; como consecuencia un día después de haber acabado las clases ella se encontraba en su cuarto –_este lo compartía con una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson la cual era quién estaba a su lado en su primera noche en la cena, otra se llamaba Maral Summers, una rubia bastante prepotente de piel nívea, bien cuidada y brillante con unos oscuros ojos verdes y algo más alta que la castaña; su última compañera… Sarabel White, también morena como la primera y de baja estatura, bastante callada, de ojos azules y piel morena. Ellas tres se encargaban de hacerle un poco… bastante la vida imposible a la solitaria extraña aunque ella no decía nada_- leyendo tranquilamente hasta que sus compañeras llegaron y empezaron a molestarla tirando de la pluma que nacía de su ceja izquierda, intentó defenderse pero un tres contra uno era algo difícil, tanto tirón y tanta risa comenzaron a poner nerviosa a la muchacha y Sheik mordió en el brazo a Parkinson intentando que parara de tirar de la pluma pero solo consiguió que esta se rompiera haciendo una herida en la frente de la muchacha. Sorprendidas, las tres chicas se apartaron viendo la sangre surcar por el rostro ajeno por lo que provechó y salió del cuarto conteniendo las lágrimas que nublaban su vista, pasó rápidamente por la sala común sin dejar ver su rostro a los que estaban allí quién ignoraron su presencia.

Cuando salió de la sala común pasó por delante del despacho del Jefe de la Casa quién se disponía a salir por la misma por lo que fue inevitable que chocaran, escondiendo su miedo la muchacha alzó su rostro viendo al profesor de pociones y sin decir palabra alguna siguió corriendo por el pasillo seguida de su fiel animal; el hombre intentó detenerla pero esta subió las escaleras alejándose de las mazmorras a gran velocidad, el hombre frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la sala común de sus alumnos queriendo una explicación…

Por otra parte la muchacha llegó a le enfermería aun con la mano tapando la mitad de su rostro y Madame Pomfrey la atendió rápidamente, la hizo tumbarse en una camilla y apartó la mano que tapaba la herida.

-Querida mía… puede que esto te escueza pero aguántalo –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal a lo que ella asintió mientras las lágrimas finalmente surcaban sus mejillas mojándolas. Después de aplicar un poco de alcohol en la herida y posteriormente un hechizo para que esta se cerrara y no quedara cicatriz alguna- Si me permites… tendré que recortar la pluma pero no quedará mal –le informó la medimaga.

Ella solo cerró sus ojos e inspiró para luego pasar el dorso de sus manos por sus mejillas limpiar el resto de lágrimas, escuchó el sonido de las tijeras pero no abrió sus párpados por lo que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. La medimaga suspiró, para su suerte un compañero de casa de la muchacha aun que de primer año pasó por aquel pasillo por lo que la mujer le llamó y posteriormente escribió una nota, la dobló indicándole al menor que se la diera a Snape. Asintiendo el pequeño tomó el papel y girando sobre sus talones salió del lugar para hacer el recado.

Aquella noche la muchacha durmió tranquilamente en la solitaria enfermería bajo la mirada de su pequeño animal que estaba tumbado en la camilla contigua.

A la mañana siguiente el Jefe de la casa Slytherin con su ceño ya fruncido sin haber obtenido respuesta ante lo que preguntó la tarde anterior solo le quedó una salida, preguntarle directamente a la muchacha, aunque de todas formas tenía que hablar con ella puesto que no le gustaba a muy su pesar también sobre su autoaislamiento sobre los demás.

Después del desayuno vislumbró que la castaña estaba en la mesa desayunando, con su rostro serio e ignorando su alrededor; el profesor recordó las clases que tenían ese año los de 6º a su mandato y pensó que hablaría con ella antes de la primera hora que era Transformaciones con la profesora MacGonagall. El desayuno terminó y los alumnos fueron yéndose a por sus cosas para las clases por lo que esperó a que pasara media hora y se dirigió al aula donde se daba la clase –suerte que él a primera hora no tenía ninguna clase- observando a la profesora explicando la lección que daría aquel día a los alumnos de su casa y a la casa Hufflepuff.

Abriendo la puerta captó la atención de la profesora quién se calló mirando al hombre al igual que los alumnos quienes giraron sus cabezas para ver al siniestro y frío profesor de pociones.

-Buenos días profesora MacGonagall –saludó cortés el Prince- Me gustaría que saliera la señorita Yui –informó sin vacilar en su postura.

-Hola profesor, pero lamento informarle que la alumna no se ha presentado hoy a mi clase –declaró de brazos cruzados.

Ante aquella noticia el ceño del hombre se frunció más y girando sobre sus talones hondeando así su capa haciéndola sonar se marchó del lugar cerrando la puerta con pasos molestos dejando a los alumnos del aula entres asustados y aliviados. Asustados por el aura que transmitía el hombre y aliviados porque estarían tranquilos de su presencia hasta la siguiente hora y media al menos por parte de las serpientes puesto que tenían pociones y los otros hasta el siguiente día no tenían. Por otra parte los Slytherin supieron que aquel día perderían puntos a causa de la falta de su compañera.

-Esa Yui es una idiota –comentó Pansy en un susurro hacía Malfoy quién hizo una mueca de molestia- Perderemos puntos por su culpa –masculló para luego seguir atendiendo a la clase aun qué… por otro lado su mente vagó un poco hacía la mencionada y preguntarse si se habría pasado con lo de la tarde anterior, pero pronto le restó importancia.

Mientras… Severus andaba por los pasillos del castillo con bastante enojo buscando a la muchacha de su casa. La molestia que sentía era muy alta, había sido la primera vez que un alumno bajo su cuidado faltaba a una clase y ella había tenido la osadía de hacerlo… cuando la encontrara le iba a escuchar y tendría detención hasta las navidades o por todo el curso escolar; sus pasos se detuvieron cuando el sonido de un piano llegó a sus oídos quedándose confuso puesto que en el lugar carecían de alguno al igual que aulas de música que no se incluían en aquel "centro" educativo.

Reanudó la marcha siguiendo el sonido de las teclas, perecía que estaba cerca por lo que tuvo que andar hasta un aula en desuso la cual estaba iluminada y por el único ventanal que había casi opaco se vislumbraban dos figuras en el interior; cuando iba a abrir la puerta ya con la mano en el pomo de la misma escuchó algo más que el simple sonido de las teclas.

_No descansaré hasta que mi muerte trascienda en una canción,_

_Viviendo la eternidad…_

_No permitiré que un sentimiento no se exprese en el papel…_

_Una idea que plasmar; mientras aun pueda llegar_

_Alcanzando la inmortalidad…_

_© Stravaganzza: Inmortal_

[**N.A.: al final del chapter pondré una url de la canción]**

El sonido del instrumento y de la voz se detuvieron sacando a Severus de su ensimismamiento percatándose de que ahora solo había una persona de las dos que había vislumbrado anteriormente, así qué sin dejar pasar más segundos abrió la puerta encontrando algo sumamente extraño; el piano que había escuchado antes no estaba por ningún lado pero lo que veía no le tenía que parecer tan extraño como le parecía.

La muchacha a la que estaba buscando dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de una mujer hermosísima pero… el único fallo de aquella visión era que aquella mujer que vislumbraba era un fantasma pero… lo que más le extrañaba era que la muchacha estaba en su regazo sin traspasarla y caer al suelo. El profesor al ver aquello solo atinó a entrar en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí captando la atención de la rubia mujer la cual simplemente sonrió alzando una de sus manos en signo de que el hombre se acercara.

-No se despertará –informó la mujer notando la indecisión del oscuro caballero- Ella es bastante dormilona cuando le conviene –dijo con una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la menor.

Finalmente Severus se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ambas mujeres; las contempló con detenimiento sin encontrar parecido alguno entre ella pero también sintió que el espíritu no era peligroso por lo que entre curioso y algo confiado se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Quién es usted? –inquirió mirando a la mujer desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah!, lo lamento no me he presentado –dijo riendo un poco ante su fallo- Shinray es mi nombre, Shinray Minami –se presentó sin eliminar aquella sonrisa.

-"¿Minami?" No es inglesa, ¿me equivoco? –pensó y preguntó nuevamente siguiendo con aquel interrogatorio.

-No, no se equivoca. No soy de procedencia inglesa –comentó afirmando su pregunta- Mi país es… no… mi reino era de Suecia, aun qué ahora ha pasado a otra manos –dijo bajando la mirada a Lorient- A unas manos mejores –sonrió sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos castaños de la muchacha.

-¿Reino…, cual reino? –otra nueva pregunta, incluso se reprendió a su mismo por tanta pregunta pero… siempre es mejor prevenir que curar.

-Lo lamento pero… no puedo decir nada más ya sabe demasiado. Si desea saber algo más tendrá que preguntarle a Albus o a ella –le comentó para luego comenzar a mecer a Lorient- Cariño… despierta –la llamó suavemente sin dejar de moverla con delicadeza.

Ante aquello Severus no hizo más pregunta aun qué algunas estaban aun en incógnitas pero no interrogó más aun así se quedó con aquel nombre… investigaría puesto que ese apellido que mencionó lo había escuchado en alguna ocasión pero no recordaba donde o cuando. No fue mucho tiempo después que escuchó un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad por lo que bajó más su mirada vislumbrando como la señorita Yui comenzaba a despertarse con algo de pereza; cuando finalmente abrió sus orbes vislumbró a la mujer a quién sonrió cálidamente acto que no pasó desapercibido por el Jefe de su Casa a quién aun no había visto.

-Corazón… tengo que despedirme por ahora- informó la rubia acariciando su rostro con delicadeza- Pero en poco tiempo nos volveremos a ver –la prometió besando su frente.

-No… no quiero que te marches otra vez. Sin ti me siento sola y perdida –confesó la castaña con ahora una triste mirada aferrándose a las transparentes ropas de la mujer.

-Lorient… -la miró enternecida- …recuerda que no estás sola, Sheik estará siempre contigo –dijo mientras el animal al ser mencionado había aparecido en el regazo de la joven- Y también está él… -señaló al profesor de pociones quién se sorprendió ante la mencionó- Seguro que te ayudará.

Después de aquellas palabras la muchacha miró al moreno quién estaba detrás de ella de brazos cruzados y con un rostro impasible junto con su ceño fruncido. Ante aquello Lorient miró a la mujer algo confusa a lo que ella solo sonrió para luego avisarla de que en dos semanas se verían en aquel lugar de siempre y… separándose de la chica se fue levantando junto con ella para luego despedirse con un beso en su mejilla a la par que comenzaba a desaparecer ante ellos con un leve deje de luz. La castaña simplemente cerró sus ojos abrazando a Sheik para luego girarse sobre sus talones y encarar a Snape con el ceño fruncido; suspiró.

-¿Qué hace aquí profesor? –inquirió la muchacha algo molesta por su intrusión estropeando con ello uno de sus pequeños momentos de paz que tenía desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿porqué ha faltado a su clase de Transformaciones? –interrogó en esta ocasión a la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, además todo lo que estoy estudiando ya lo conozco desde hace unos años –contestó con un gesto de cansancio en sus palabras.

-Me trae sin cuidado, está en un colegio y como tal debe acudir a sus clases le guste o no –le recordó el moreno acercándose a la castaña.

La muchacha iba a replicar pero se mordió la lengua para luego con la cabeza bien alta encaminarse a la puerta pasando por el lado del profesor quién se detuvo, a cada paso que daba el lugar comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente.

-Será mejor que salga profesor –anunció la menor ya casi saliendo del aula a lo que el hombre a regañadientes hizo lo mismo parándose a uno de los lados de la puerta.

Nada más salir y que Lorient cerrara la puerta, ésta desapareció completamente como si aquella aula no existiera; con su ceño fruncido Snape comenzó a andar ondeando su capa mientras la muchacha le seguía algo cansada y molesta puesto que se imaginaba que la esperaba una larga chara a causa de su ausencia en clases. Andando sus pasos llegaron hasta las mazmorras y al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron al despacho de éste; el silencio se apoderó del lugar y mientras ella se encontraba de pié delante del escritorio donde en su butaca estaba sentado el hombre creando así un nuevo duelo de miradas silenciosas siendo más rápida Lorient en esta ocasión en tapar el hocico del animal en sus brazos.

-Siéntese –sentenció Severus sin moverse de cómo estaba mientras que la joven bruja hacía lo ordenado acomodándose en una de las silla enfrente del escritorio- ¿Qué hacía allí, quién era aquella mujer y qué relación tiene con usted? –preguntó finalmente el hombre mirando fijamente a la muchacha intentando entrar en la mente de esta.

-Pasar un rato de tranquilidad y felicidad –dijo simplemente ignorando las otras dos preguntas mientras que con rostro tranquilo cerraba su mente ante el paso que quería tomar el otro consiguiendo que el profesor frunciera nuevamente se ceño molesto por no contestar las preguntas y por como ella había cerrado rápidamente su mente.

Aun qué de a poco le había servido aquella simple contestación por lo que iba a insistir nuevamente pero aquello se vio frustrado cuando de la nada apareció Dumbledore con su típica sonrisa que decía "interrumpo algo" **(N.A.: Dumbledore nunca interrumpe ¿verdad? xDDDDDDD)**, ninguno dijo nada hasta el que director anunció que quería hablar con el hombre de vestiduras negras por lo que con un suspiro resignado el profesor dejó marchar a la muchacha quién no dudó un instante en salir haciendo un corto pero educado saludo de despedida al mayor del lugar.

Ya fuera de allí, la muchacha se apoyó en la pared abrazando a Sheik con la mirada baja y temblando levemente; el animal la miró preocupado pero no dijo nada simplemente dejó que el silencio inundara más aquel sombrío lugar.

Comenzó a andar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, sabía que no podría entrar en clases en ese momento puesto que quedaba media hora de clases así qué se quedó sentada en una de las bancas del patio en el que se detuvo **(N.A.: uno de los tantos patios internos que tiene el centro, en especial donde Harry y Hermione se despiden de Sirius en el libro o película 5 ^^)**.

-¿Cómo no en clase en este momento alumna? –preguntó una voz grave no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella sentada.

-Estuve ocupada profesor –contestó esta sin levantar su rostro sabiendo de quién se trataba.

El profesor desconocido sonrió mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas cerca de donde se encontraba la joven y ambos se quedaron en silencio, el mayor mirando el cielo despejado y la menor mirando sus manos las cuales estaban en su regazo entrelazadas. Silencio. Silencio, todo el silencio que inundaba el lugar no era incomodo hasta que Lorient levantó su rostro girándolo hacía donde se encontraba su callado acompañante y finalmente sonrió.

-Hoy la he visto –le dijo simplemente- Sigue igual de hermosa que la última vez –le informó tranquilamente.

-Ella siempre está hermosa señorita Minami –la comentó mientras se movía de donde estaba sentándose a su lado.

-¡Sh! –exclamó la otra tapándole la boca con rapidez- No me digas así aquí, cualquiera podría escucharte –le dijo en un susurro para luego mirar a todos los lados para ver que no hubiera nadie.

-Lo siento, culpa mía –se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa apartando las manos de la castaña- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con tu primo? –preguntó curioso el hombre con un poco de malicia y diversión en sus palabras.

-Tenías que preguntarlo, ¿verdad Remus? –le inquirió con la mirada- Pues para tu información no, no me he acercado a él, siempre está rodeado de gente, la única vez que hablamos fue aquella corta conversación el primer día después de que me seleccionaran.

-Me lo imaginaba… -dijo suspirando a la par que la "menor", antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada más la campana anunció el final de las clases de aquella primera hora.

Lorient se levantó del asiento al ver como los alumnos comenzaban a andar por los pasillos y despidiéndose silenciosamente del profesor se marchó de allí pasando al lado del trío dorado. Estos la miraron y posteriormente se acercaron a Remus quién les saludó con una cálida sonrisa ocasionando que los tres se quedaran atontados por como transmitía esa calidez suya embriagándoles; no por menos para Remus esos tres muchachos eran como sus cachorros.

-Por cierto Remus… ¿qué hacías con esa serpiente? –preguntó tan "delicadamente" Ron como era típico en él.

-Simplemente hablábamos, y Ron… no todas las serpientes quieren serlo –le dijo tranquilamente para luego girar sobre sus talones- Iros a clases que ahora tenéis Pociones si mal no recuerdo –les recordó divertido el profesor de DCAO.

Sin poder decir nada más el castaño desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos dejando a los tres congelados y sin palabras para contestar a aquello _"¿Una serpiente que no quiere serlo?"_, eso era lo que pensaron los tres amigos. Sin mucho más tardar los Griffindors se dirigieron a las frías mazmorras llegando 5 minutos antes de que la asignatura mencionada anteriormente comenzara. Al entrar se encontraron ya a la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa ya ocupando sus respectivos lugares, también había algún que otro Slytherin, también… al final del aula en un solitario asiento se encontraba aquella extraña muchacha que minutos atrás se encontraba con Remus, callada y con sus libros abiertos sin mirar a nadie.

Los leones hablaban entre ellos sobre la castaña serpiente aquella que siempre se sentaba sola y no se juntaba con sus verdes y plateados compañeros de casa. Un minuto antes de que la clase comenzara el resto de los estudiantes de Slytherin comenzaron a ingresar en el aula uno por uno sentándose en sus asientos, siempre por delante (las chicas) y detrás (los chicos) haciendo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones los leones quedaran entre medias de los astutos reptiles. En menos de 30 segundos después se hizo el silencio ante la llegada del profesor Snape quién con su típico ondeo de capa pasó entre los pasillos de los asiento hasta llegar a su lugar girándose posteriormente para mirar a sus alumnos.

-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia señorita Yui –comentó sarcástico el hombre sacando risa de los de su casa a lo que ella les sonrió de forma algo tétrica haciendo que las risas se acallaran.

Después de aquello la muchacha fulminó al hombre con la mirada este la ignoró y comenzó con su clase explicando la poción que harían ese día, primero darían la teoría y en la segunda hora la elaborarían. La poción en cuestión se llamaba…

-"Bosque de libertad"… -dijo Lorient en su oscuro y apartado lugar contestando a la reciente y escasa explicación que estaba dando el hombre.

-¿Cómo dice? –dijo el lúgubre profesor de brazos cruzados.

-La poción de la cual está hablando se llama "Bosque de libertad" –repitió la muchacha con un tono de indiferencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabe señorita? –preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella con paso rápido y seguro hasta quedar delante del pupitre en el que se encontraba ella.

-De donde yo provengo esa poción nos la dan a conocer desde los 6 años, señor –contestó Lorient levantando su mirada encontrándose con la oscura de su profesor.

-Vaya… parece que tenemos una Granger entre nosotros muchachos –dijo despectivo haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todos los Slytherins provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara de furia.

-¿Acaso le molesta que haya alguien decente entre tanto traidor? Vale soy una listilla, pero prefiero eso que alguien como vosotros –siseó molesta la de extravagante cabello plumado.

Ante aquella revelación de la Slytherin las risas callaron y los leones la miraron con sorpresa sin saber que decir, pero aun que quisieran decir algo no lo hicieron puesto que el profesor nuevamente habló bajándola sin pena alguna 70 puntos y retención durante toda una semana empezando aquella misma noche después de la cena a lo que ella encarándole asintió para luego volver a sentarse con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Al menos no la había expulsado y para eso ya era una gran suerte.

El hombre siguió con la clase teórica durante el resto de la primera hora; cuando finalizó dio las instrucciones necesarias para la elaboración de la misma, informando que a pesar de mencionar que se harían de forma individual, en las mesas habría más de una persona. El trío dorado y Neville estuvieron en una como siempre, se fueron formando los compañeros de mesas pero… Pansi, Lavander y Summers les tocó compartir mesa con Lorient; no supieron quién tuvo más mala suerte si las tres mencionadas al principio o la castaña.

Se percató como las tres intentaban trucar su poción cada vez que tenían oportunidad a lo que la castaña suspiraba repitiendo la mencionada poción por tercera vez, percatándose de que los ingredientes comenzaban a escasear. Por lo que cansada de aquello y con su ceño fruncido empezó por cuarta vez la poción incluso moviendo su caldero a la par que ella percatándose de las nuevas intenciones de las ajenas.

Quedaba menos de 25 minutos de clase e iba casi por finalizar, la poción estaba en la mesa, la removía con tranquilidad mirando de reojo a las otras cuando sin querer uno de los leones golpeó con su codo el caldero haciendo que el contenido se vertiera encima de ella, pero al ver aquello la muchacha se echó hacía atrás cayendo al suelo el pequeño caldero un poco más delante de ella; tenía la mirada gacha y los puños apretados por la mala suerte que tenía entonces escuchó los fuertes pasos del profesor quién en voz en grito pidió una explicación o mejor dicho la exigió.

-¡Finigan! Explíqueme en este instante que ha ocurrido –exclamó el hombre mirando al moreno fijamente a los ojos.

-Verá profesor… cuando me giré mi codo chocó con el caldero de ella propiciando que cayera, ella perdió el equilibrio al intentar alejarse de la poción para no se quemarse –dijo el muchacho bastante nervioso puesto que no se había fijado.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Yui? –preguntó el de las pociones mirando a la joven que aun se encontraba en el suelo la cual tiritaba a causa del susto y de la ira.

-… -se quedó en silencio durante unos instante en la misma posición que antes- Así es profesor –dijo intentando levantarse pero el nerviosismos aun estaba presente en ella, después de lo de la noche anterior y eso era un tumulto de nervios.

El de ojos negros no sabía que pensar. Frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de mirar a la castaña de mirada perdida; chasqueó la lengua y dio por finalizada la clase.

Los alumnos llevaron sus botes con la poción en el interior –y sus nombres en los mismo

–dejándolas en la mesa del profesor. Después comenzaron a salir del aula mientras que Lorient seguía en el suelo hasta que alguien se acercó a ayudarla tomándola por debajo de los brazos para un movimiento más certero; ésta sorprendida levantó su rostro y vislumbró las facciones de una muchacha de cabellos rizados y alocados por doquiera a la par que la sonreía, entonces recordó que aquella muchacha estaba cerca de quién la había ayudado cuando ella llegó de aquella forma tan extravagante.

-Gra… gracias –dijo sin salir de su estupor.

-No es nada –contestó la otra sin dejar de sonreír- Harry, Ron por favor ¿podríais recoger las cosas de Yui? –preguntó la castaña terminando de ayudar a levantarse a la muchacha.

-¡Claro! –se apresuró a decir Harry tapando la boca del pelirrojo quién iba a protestar rápidamente.

Lorient por su parte no salía de su asombro y no sabía qué hacer o decir por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar; entonces escuchó la voz de su profesor recordándole que la quería ver por la noche después de la cena en su despacho a lo que ella solo asintió sin poner pegas y poco después ella y los tres leones salieron del lugar.

Le propusieron a la joven ir a la enfermería y pedir una poción tranquilizadora, por supuesto, Lorient aceptó con una sonrisa. Durante el recorrido Hermione sostenía a la castaña pasando su brazo por la espalda y su mano libre agarrada a la izquierda de la otra castaña; tanto ellas dos como Harry y Ron hablaban de trivialidades sacando alguna que otra risa de las muchachas sintiéndose satisfechos del trabajo que habían hecho por distraer a Lorient.

-Por cierto… me llamo Lorient Yui, podéis llamarme Lorient –dijo ella con una agradable sonrisa.

-Encantada Lorient, yo soy Hermiones Granger, él Ron Weasly y él Harry Potter –presentó la de cabellos rizados- Nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres también –declaró.

-Un placer –dijo bastante contenta sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos puesto que las únicas facciones que había visto de ella eran de seriedad y aquella siniestra de clase.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería la cual encontraron vacía y silenciosa, Seguramente la medimaga estaba en su despacho, uno de ellos se asomo y allí estaba –con la puerta abierta –revisando unos informes. Cuando levantó su rostro vio al trío dorado junto con la nueva asidua a su lugar, por inercia frunció su ceño mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a ellos con paso lento pero… algo sonoro. (**N.A.: Creo que de entre todo el profesorado la que da más miedo es la pobre medimaga xDDD**)

Al menos en esta ocasión no era el señor Potter el que tenía que ser atendido. Nuevamente la muchacha recién llegada al colegio, Pomfrey miró fijamente a la de las plumas y después con ayuda de Hermione la acomodaron en una de las camas a la par que la regañaba recordándola que aquella mañana había salido del lugar sin permiso suyo, ignorándola ella simplemente giró su cara mirando a otro sitio con su ceño también fruncido. Los Gry no dijeron nada solo se quedaron paradas en uno de los lados de la camilla donde estaba medio tumbada Lorient; la medimaga fue a por una poción tranquilizadora la cual dio a la muchacha aprovechando también para mirarle la herida de la ceja, de la cual nadie se había percatado con anterioridad hasta que la mujer lo mencionó sacando de dudas a los leones ante el reclamo anterior por parte de la enfermera.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione se percató de que la pluma que adornaba la ceja de la castaña era algo más pequeña que cuando la vio el día que llegó; No dijo nada simplemente se quedó observando como la medimaga seguía riñéndola y terminaba de ver la herida para luego suspirar posando sus manos en la cintura aun con el ceño fruncido al igual que la regañada estaba de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y nariz arrugada.

-Señorita Lorient –dijo una voz casi parecida a la de un niño, para después aparecer una sombra negra que pasó entre el moreno y el pelirrojo dando a parar al regazo de la muchacha.

-¿Sheik? –dijo sorprendida la nombrada- ¿Dónde te habías metido hasta ahora? –preguntó la joven acariciando el pelaje oscuro del animal cambiando su rostro a uno cálido con una sonrisa en el mismo.

Lo que el trío vio les dejó bastante anonadados; una pequeña (**N.A.: más o menos como un cachorro recién nacido, un poquito más grande. Algo más grande que la palma de la mano de un adulto**) pantera de pelaje negro y además estaba tan bien cuidado que hasta podía brillar con el tipo de luz que hubiera… pero lo que más le sorprendía era el cómo podía hablar… ni siquiera los animagos podían hacerlo a menos que tuvieran un hechizo que les permitiera tal habilidad.

-Me quedé con Madame para que no hubiera problema alguno o te pudiesen regañar. Pensé quedarme con el señor Remus pero tenía clase –informó el animal para luego mirar a los leones -¡Oh!, buenos días

-Bu… buenos días –saludaron los tres con una sonrisa conteniendo las ganas de acariciar a aquel precioso animal.

-Sheik te presento, ellos son: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Son compañeros míos de año y son de Gryffindor –informó la castaña señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Encantado soy Sheik, guardián y protector de la señorita Lorient –dijo haciendo una… ¿reverencia? Mientras tenía su mirada fija en los verdes ojos del elegido…

#############################################################

Bueno aquí está el nuevo chap :D, solo hay dos comentarios pero es mejor que nada xDDD y bien recibidos que son^^, por otra parte creo que en el anterior chapter comenté que Sheik es un tigre, si lo puse está mal es una pantera ^^

Vamos a contestarlos :D

KobatoChan: Es que no soy buena con los nombres pero aquí ya están bien escritos ^^, gracias a mi Beta :D no se qué haría sin ella; y que se centra en ella en sí es algo lógico… es la protagonista principal… veo normal que en el primer capítulo se la describa y se hable de ella… al menos ese es mi punto de vista. Sé que Draco no es así, pero por otro lado cuando quiere llamar la atención lo hace lo mejor posible por eso tal y como lo puse, como bien dije aun es el primer capítulo… dale un poco de vidilla al pobre fic que apenas le he empezado *triste* Y sobre Lorient no comentaré mucho puesto que sería destripar la historia xDD, como se suele decir: "Deja que pase el tiempo y verás"

Yatta: Creo que tú sabes ya demasiado a sí que simplemente te doy las gracias por leer y corregir el fic, me salvas haciendo eso xDDD. Por otra parte no… no son ni Usagi ni Luna xDDD

Muchas gracias a los dos RR ^^, espero tener más según avance el chap jeje, ahora pondré la url de la canción puesta anteriormente y también de quién es Lorient.

SOLO QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS ^^

Canción: http: / www. /watch?v= -6FguE2eMDk&feature =related (el momento de la guitarra no sale en el fic xDDD)

Lorient: http: .com/albums/pp63/ Mika-Walker/foros/elf_female2. jpg

Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter ^^, no os olvidéis de darle al Review this Chapter! NOS VEMOS :D


End file.
